Une soirée ordinaire !
by Mia048
Summary: Une soiré durant laquelle Tempérance se remémore des faits. Des faits qui, combiné entre eux l'ont ramené à son statut de femme heureuse et épanouie, mais les apparences sont trompeuse. Modification faîtes :D! Allez lire pour découvrir
1. Une nuit qui avait si bien commencée

**Alors, voilà ceci est ma première fiction, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc, et pire la première fois que j'ose la mettre sous les yeux du monde, alors soyez indulgent avec moi =D ! Allez, je vous laisse découvrir !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Un :<span>

"Une nuit qui avait si bien commencée..."

2 mois que c'était arrivé, 2 mois que sa vie a pris un tournant plus dramatique, et cette journée qui n'arrêtait pas de se jouait dans sa tête, ne faisait qu'accentuait son mal être, son chagrin.

Une journée qui avait si bien commencée.

Mais qui s'était si mal terminée.

* * *

><p><em>2 mois auparavant :<em>

_Des jouets jonchaient le tapis du salon, un biberon trônait sur la table basse et un couple était sur le point de s'embrasser lorsque des pleurs retentirent de la chambre d'à côté._

_Tempérance déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant qu'un sourire désolé de ne dessine sur ses lèvres._

_"Je vais aller la voir," dit-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre pour ne pas qu'il la retienne pour un autre baiser qui pourrait s'éterniser et qui ne serait pas de l'avis d'une petite personne qui attendait sa maman en pleurant un peu plus fort maintenant. Elle ouvrit la porte, et se retrouva avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres._

_Depuis maintenant un an, la maternité lui réussissait pleinement. Elle qui disait ne pas être sociable et ne savait pas aimer, se prouva à elle-même le contraire le jour où elle a tenue Ambre dans ses bras pour la première fois._

_La première fois qu'elle a vu ce visage de petit ange sortie de son antre, ses petites lèvres qui se sont étirer en un petit sourire, à en faire craquer plus d'un, à la vue de sa maman et ses petits yeux en un profond bleu-vert, où l'en se croirait plonger dans un univers de douceur et d'innocence, qui la scrutaient tout simplement, elle a su qu'elle aimera ce petit bout toute sa vie, sa petite fille. Leur petite fille._

_Un gazouillement la ramena à la réalité._

_La vue que lui offrit sa fille la fit sourire. Ambre essayait de se tenir debout en s'agrippant au bort de son petit lit, mais quand elle vit sa maman, elle leva ses petits bras pour lui montrer son désir de la prendre dans ses bras, mais se retrouva très vite sur ses petites fesses, ce qui provoqua une autre crise de pleurs._

_Elle se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille tout en souriant, la prit dans ses bras et la berça tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille._

_"C'est rien mon ange, maman est là."_

_Elle se retourna avec Ambre dans les bras, et se retrouva avec un Booth s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres qui ne trompait pas sa joie._

_"Je t'aime," dit-il depuis la porte._

_Tempérance se dirigea vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_"Et je t'aime," répondit-elle._

_Ils étaient sur le point de se ré-embrasser lorsque Abby se manifesta._

_"Mama," dit-elle un sourire sur ses petites lèvres._

_Deux paires de yeux ébahit se tournèrent vers elle. Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ne pût se retenir de sourire de plus belle tout en étouffant un sanglot, et un sourire s'agrandit sur les lèvres du jeune papa._

_"Son... Son premier mot", balbutia-t-elle._

_"Oui, son premier mot," confirma-t-il._

_Tempérance déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite fille._

_"Oui chérie, c'est moi ta maman."_

_La fillette enroula ses petit bras autour de la nuque de sa maman, reposa sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma ses petit yeux en signe de fatigue. Elle la berça un petit moment, sous les yeux veillant et amoureux du papa._

_Etant sûr qu'elle dormait maintenant à poings fermé, elle la déposa soigneusement dans son petit lit et se dirigea vers son mari, lui tendit sa main qu'il accepta volontiers et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre._

_"Tu me dois une petit quelque chose tu sais? "Dit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de la chambre._

_"Ah bon, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir promit un truc," répondit-il tout en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou._

_"J'avais parié qu'elle allait dire le mot 'maman' en premier, alors oui, tu me dois quelque chose."_

_"Oublie ça pour l'instant, on a plus important à faire," murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, la faisant frémir par la même occasion._

_Un instant plutôt elle repensait à sa rencontre avec sa fille, maintenant elle commença à se plonger dans les souvenirs de la nuit où sa relation avec son partenaire avait pris une tournure plus intime. Elle secoua sa tête, pour chasser les pensées, alors que les baisers de Booth devenaient de plus en plus insistants._

_"Oui, on a plus important à faire," confirma-t-elle tout en se retournant et le poussant sur le lit, elle se retrouva en dessus de lui, prenant les commandes pour une fois, et elle comptait bien en profitait._

_La nuit en question, était une toute autre histoire._

_Là, maintenant, ils allaient fêter le premier mot de leurs filles à leurs manières._

* * *

><p>Brennan essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur son visage, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.<p>

Ceci n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. Mais un parmi ceux qui se jouaient dans sa tête, depuis que c'était arrivé, au point de la rendre folle.

Cela ne faisait que 2 mois depuis que sa fille avait prononcé son premier mot, et 2 mois qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son mari pour la dernière fois.

Son plus beau souvenir d'eux.

Son dernier souvenir d'un d'amour dans ses bras.

Son dernier souvenir de sa petite fille l'appelant « mama ».

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Laissez moi vos avis =)**


	2. Mais qui c'était si mal terminée

**Et voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à sortir se dernier chapitre qui vous apportera les réponses à vos questions, j'ai eu un peu du mal au début, mais je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Mais à vous de juger.**

**Allez Bonne lecture, et laissez-moi vos avis.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre Deux :<span>

"...Mais qui c'était si mal terminée."

Assise en tailleur dans sa chambre, des tracés de larmes visibles sur ces joues, Brennan tenait dans ses mains un lapin blanc en peluche. Celui là même que tenait sa fille dans ses bras ce soir-là, le soir où lui avait survécu alors qu'elle non.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash-back :<span>_

_Une fois leur séance au lit achevée, Brennan se faufila du lit conjugal et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et se sortit une bouteille d'eau qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Une fois sa soif assouvie, elle la remit à sa place et remarqua la place d'à côté qui était vide. Il manquait quelque chose. Du lait. Le lait que réclamait sa fille chaque matin une fois réveillait. Elle referma le frigo et regarda l'heure. 19 h. Il était encore tôt, autant allé le chercher maintenant._

_Elle retraça le chemin emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt vers sa chambre, entra, se glissa à côté de son mari encore endormi et lui caressa le visage dans l'intention de le réveiller._

_"Hmm..." gémit Booth._

_"Lève-toi," répondit-elle._

_"Non, je suis fatigué, laisse-moi dormir," grogna-t-il._

_"Non, lève-toi, faut aller chercher le lait pour Abby."_

_"Hein?" Demanda-t-il._

_"Tu sais le liquide blanc que boit ta fille chaque matin," dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

_"Je rêve ou tu te fous de moi ?" Demanda-t-il indigné._

_"Moi?" Dit-elle, outrée, "mais j'oserai jamais," déclara-t-elle un sourire moqueur sur le visage._

_Maintenant bien réveillé, Booth se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres._

_"On pourrait passer au Dîner après l'épicerie, ça te tente? J'ai envie d'une part de tarte pour le dessert."_

_"Tu viens d'en manger au déjeuner," dit-elle avec un sourire._

_"J'en veux une autre, faut vraiment que tu y goûtes."_

_"Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mes fruits cuits."_

_"Ouais, mais tu en as mangé lors de ta grossesse, alors ça devrait te plaire."_

_"Oui, mais à ce moment-là, c'étaient les hormones qui parlaient, pas moi. Alors, non, merci."_

_"Bah, c'est toi qui rates..."_

_"Un truc énorme," le coupa-t-elle, "merci de me le rappeler, mais je m'en passerai," continua-t-elle. "Allez, lève-toi, faut vraiment qu'on y aille."_

_"C'est bon, je me lève. Ce que tu peux être agaçante des fois," dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle._

_Elle roula des yeux tout en se levant du lit et se dirigea vers la porte._

_"Je vais allez préparer Abby, pendant que tu fais de même," dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, mais avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle lui glissa avec un clin d'œil : "et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes." Et elle referma la porte._

_"Ouais, c'est ça, je t'aime," murmura-t-il pour lui-même en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain._

_3/4h plus tard, ils étaient en voiture, se dirigeant vers l'épicerie - elle n'était qu'à quelques minutes de chez eux à pied, mais vu qu'ils avaient envisagé de dîner au Dîner -une destination qu'ils n'atteindront jamais- ils ont fait le choix d'y aller en voiture, un choix qui se révélera être le mauvais- une fois les courses fait, et mis dans le coffre de la voiture, ils reprirent la route pour se diriger au Dîner._

_C'est sur cette route que tout se passa._

_C'est sur ce chemin-là que le destin décida de faire de la vie de Temperance Brennan un cauchemar, ou bien pire encore, un enfer. Un enfer sur terre._

_Tout se passa très vite, même pas le temps de réagir._

_Il n'a fallu rien que quelques secondes pour qu'un connard qui avait un peu trop bu pour heurter la voiture alors que Booth passait au feu vert d'un croisement._

_Il n'a fallu rien que quelques secondes pour que deux âmes s'envolent au paradis._

_Il n'a fallu rien que quelques secondes pour que la vie d'une femme se brise à jamais._

_Le coup a heurté le coter gauche._

_Le côté de Booth et d'Abby._

_Brennan se réveilla 5 jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital, une main dans la sienne, mais pas celle qu'elle aurait voulue. Angela. Sa meilleure amie. Mais elle voulait son mari. Ou était-il? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle? Et Abby? Un tas de questions et aucune réponse._

_Mais quand elle demanda d'après eux, le "je suis désolé" que lui glissa Angela avant de fondre en larmes et de la prendre dans ses bras, expliqua tout._

_Ils n'étaient plus là._

_Les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient tous simplement partis._

_Sa vie s'écroula à se moment-là._

_Elle ferma les yeux et se replongea dans le sommeil, épuisée._

* * *

><p>Les souvenirs étaient trop réalistes, beaucoup trop durs. Et rester là à s'apitoyer sur son sort n'arranger rien.<p>

Sachant très bien qu'elle ne réussira jamais à effacer les souvenirs de son marie et de sa fille.

Sachant très bien qu'elle ne réussira jamais à passer une journée sans penser à eux avant de fondre en larmes. Elle prit une décision.

C'est ainsi qu'une lame de rasoir à la main, la tête pleine de souvenirs et le visage inondé de larme, elle se coupa les veines, laissant un corps son âme sur lit où un amour avait été partagé et où une vie avait été crée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit son mari et sa fille dans un endroit qu'appellerait certainement Booth "Le Paradis".

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Une petit reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'est un peu le côté « fin tragique » de l'histoire, mais je peux très bien vous publier le côté « fin heureuse » si vous voulez. Alors faîtes le moi savoir, et je vous le mettrai dès ce soir si sa vous tente.<strong>

**Bonne fin de journée.**


End file.
